nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chester McBadbat
Chester McBadbat is a character from The Fairly OddParents. He is a lower-middle class boy and one of Timmy Turner's best friends. As his last name suggests, he and his father Bucky McBadbat are terrible at baseball. He lives in a trailer park near A.J.'s mansion. Chester temporarily had fairy godparents of his own after coming into possession of Norm the Genie's lava lamp. Norm was able to trick Cosmo and Wanda into quitting and through sabotage, won the Fairy Idol contest that Jorgen Von Strangle used to select their replacement. Chester used Norm's magic to try and make "a better world", which resulted in several catastrophes. After discovering how Norm had tricked Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda, he used his final wish from when Norm was just a genie to undo all of his terrible wishes. Chester and his family are very poor. He is often seen eating out of garbage, or food that had been dropped on the ground. His family is being described as so poor, they wash their paper plates in the sink, and Chester's dad is almost always seen sitting on a toilet in plain sight of everyone (there is no bathroom). Chester considers the gruel served in the school cafeteria to be a delicacy. Unlike his friend A.J. Chester hates educational things such as visits to the library. He is crazy and unreliable. He loves to eat and play pranks. He is slightly unstable due to how he lives his life. He doesn't care what people think of him, he just loves to be himself. Chester is blond and wears an olive green coat over a black shirt and jeans. The long end of his hair switches to the opposite side of the screen depending on how he is standing. He also has braces, although in some episodes it's a retainer. The braces sometimes seem to have mechanical devices and things inside them, sometimes telescoping out to several times larger than Chester himself. However, it is quite odd that Chester wears braces, particularly such high-tech ones (probably tricked out by AJ), when he appears to be so poor. In the live action movie, Chester no longer has his braces. However, his hairstyle is pretty much the same except he now, also, sports a ponytail. Chester is a fan of Crimson Chin comic books. Like Timmy and the rest his friends, Chester is considered one of the "unpopular kids", although even then he is usually picked by the other kids who want him on their team over Timmy. He is usually bullied by Tad, Chad, and Francis. He is also babysat by Vicky and is afraid of her as well, but is kept quiet about her behavior by a shock ankle bracelet which also occasionally rewards him with cheese, which Chester loves. Chester does not seem to like girls much, stating that they "give him hives". When Trixie Tang started dating Chester to get back at Timmy, because she wanted to make Timmy jealous by dating his best friend (although Timmy had no emotions at the time and didn't care either way), Chester would break out into hives whenever Trixie touched him. Chester has been shown to have an appetite similar to that of the Yugopotamians. He is often seen eating garbage from the can. He also took chocolate from Timmy as soon as he saw it was dumped on the street in Oh, Brother!. Chester also seems to suffer from an extremely strange desire to be nude, sometimes he is completely disrobed. Chester was first introduced as one of Timmy's friends in the first episode of the main series, "The Big Problem". He had a bigger role in the next episode, "Power Mad", where he and A.J. enter a video game that Timmy wished up which then led the three of them to work together to escape from the game(with the intention of A.J. pushing him off the desk in a game level, causing him to lose a life). Aside from that he apparently started attending school with Timmy at kindergarten, not much is known about his life before he met Timmy. A picture was shown of his mother, and he and Bucky sometimes talk about her, but its unknown exactly what her fate is. Gallery Chester McBadbat2.png Chester_McBadbat3.png Chester.jpg TheBigScoop009.jpg GUTT-Chester.jpg|The live-action grown-up Chester, portrayed by Chris Anderson. Vicky with Chester and AJ.png Timmy, Chester and AJ.png ThS1HQUQ4X.jpg ThJXQJ6DJL.jpg ThBU4FSXDJ.jpg ThatsLife165.jpg Trixie crying.jpg Th6XRYAP9P.jpg Th5LD0IX5M.jpg Th2FECVAN2.jpg OddJobs007.png NoSubstituteForCrazy238.jpg LoveAtFirstHeight004.jpg HexGames030.jpg FrenemyMine153.jpg UnwishIsland5.png Vlcsnap-2018-03-08-22h19m07s894.png Tumblr mb6v68wRob1rrd2zj.png Transparents039.jpg ThZ1A96DBB.jpg ThX6TJ728Q.jpg ThQ7TVO45G.jpg ThJXHZ4NHS.jpg ThJF85MKEX.jpg ThIMSBD9ZG.jpg ThFK3Z4FLA.jpg TheBoyWhoWouldBeQueen002.jpg ChesterAndAJWithWeapons.jpg TheBigScoop002.jpg TheBigProblem013.jpg ThCXFIYXEE.jpg ChesterWithSnowball.jpg ThCW73GEAF.jpg Th097OKO17.jpg Th79L9K7MY.jpg Th6T04Z225.jpg Th2JVR9H0Q.jpg TeethForTwo175.jpg ScaryGodparents092.jpg PowerMad059.jpg OddOddWest156.jpg NoSubstituteForCrazy013.jpg NegaTimmy160.jpg MerryWishmas048.jpg LoveStruck091.jpg ItsAWishfulLife234.jpg InspectionDetection139.jpg FoulBalled043.jpg FatherTime190.jpg Fairy Idol7.png Fairy Idol 157.jpg EmotionCommotion003.png DadbraCadabra028.jpg Chester-4.jpg Character thumb 310x175 chester.jpg AWishTooFar002.jpg ActionPacked011.png 3DChester.jpg ChesterGiggling.png Thefairyoddparents.jpeg External links * Fairly OddParents Wiki: Chester McBadbat Category:The Fairly OddParents characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Jason Marsden Category:Characters with braces Category:Characters with blond hair Category:Idiots Category:Baseball players Category:Heroes Category:Characters with freckles Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Protagonists